custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters' Brigade
The Hunters' Brigade is a powerful group of bounty hunters and mercenaries. History The Hunters' Brigade was founded by a number of warriors several centuries ago, long before the creation of the Dark Hunters. It was originally formed on Stelt at roughly the same time the Kanohi Dragon made its first appearance on Metru Nui, with it's original purpose being to aid powerful factions, such as the Brotherhood of Makuta, in fulfilling missions that were considered too dangerous or too mundane to be completed by their own members. Eventually, however, the illegal and somewhat brutal methods the Brigade employed to carry out their missions were frowned upon by the rest of the universe, and eventually shunned. Because of this, members of the Brigade went rogue, and after the group reestablished itself, it became a faction devoted solely to profit, with many of its members becoming mercenaries, criminals, and bounty hunters. They then began lending their fighting prowls out to anyone who could afford their services, though the Brigade was also spotted a number of times raiding villages, cities, Airships, and even entire islands of all their valuables and weaponry. However, the Brigade's position and reputation as the universe's most powerful band of rogues was soon threatened by the growth and expansion of the Dark Hunters. Soon after, the Dark Hunters managed to surpass the Brigade in both power and size, eventually resulting in many members of the Brigade leaving to join the ranks of the Hunters, leaving only the most skilled and experienced warriors to run the group. Despite the massive decrease in members, the Brigade managed retain it's title as one of the universe's most powerful, freelance groups. More recently, the Brigade's latest known leader, "Lethal", was approached by a member of the mysterious Empire of Shadows, who asked him to eliminate the Toa Eulalia. Lethal accepted, and has since been tracking the Toa team, who have been making their way to the isle of Zakaz. Actions *Fulfilled missions for other factions. *Went rogue, and started lending their services to the highest bidder. *Raided numerous villages, cities, and islands of anything valuable. *Track the Toa Eulalia after being hired by the Empire of Shadows. Members Members of the Hunters' Brigade are ruthless, cruel, and merciless, never letting anything get between them and their rewards. The Brigade's members are generally thieves, murderers, bounty hunters, beings exiled from their homeland, and others who are disliked by the rest of the universe. *"Lethal" - former Dark Hunter, and the Brigade's current leader. *"Vizor" *"Reaper" *"Cyborg" *"Claaw" *Surgonik *Klimeck *"Scorpion" *Infernak *Maxtrax *"Executioner" *"Shatter" *Fotiar *Venefir *"Destroyer" *Kapultahk *"Sand Storm" *JR-13 *"Warp" *Lavax *Mentallia Former Members *Skorr - a Zeverek bounty hunter who left the Brigade in order pursue his own career. *Several members who left to join the Dark Hunters. *Several members who died whilst on missions. Infrastructure Having once been the most feared group of bounty hunters in the entire universe, members of the Hunters' Brigade are required to be ruthless, brutal, and merciless. Despite the untrustworthy nature of bounty hunters, the Brigade is a surprisingly stable organization, with attempts to overthrow the group's leader being exceptionally rare. However, this does not mean that members of the Brigade trusted each other, though they generally got along and respected each other. The Brigade is solely fixated on profit, and its members are required to do whatever it takes to receive such rewards in exchange for their services. Like the Dark Hunters, several members have replaced their names with aliases in order to conceal their identity, though not all members follow this idea. Trivia *The name of the Hunters' Brigade was suggested by user Chicken Bond. *Jareroden97 was inspired to create it by the Bounty Hunter's Guild, from "Star Wars", an organization of the same name, originally created by TheSlicer, and You Tuber TSO1's new bounty hunter team. See also *Gallery:Hunters' Brigade *Hunters' Brigade Member Guide Category:Organizations Category:Bounty Hunters Category:J97-S1407 Storyline Category:Hunters' Brigade